borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mongol (Borderlands)
Variants x4 |image = Vladof Mongol 02.jpg }} x4 |image = Mongol.jpg }} x4 |image = }} |model = RWL770/V3 |prefix = Scoped |damage = 1380 |accuracy = 89.0 |fire_rate = 1.4 |magazine = 11 |notes = 4.9x Weapon Zoom, +51% Fire Rate |image = V3_Scoped_Mongol2.png }} |model = RWL270/V3 |prefix = Colossal |damage = 1507 |accuracy = 89.0 |fire_rate = 1.4 |magazine = 11 |notes = 2.7x Weapon Zoom, +51% Fire Rate |image = V3 Colossal Mongol.png }} x4 |image = V3_Static_Mongol.png }} Languages: Russian Expanded Clip It seems like the Mongol also comes with a rather expanded clip. The 3 screenshots on here have 9, 11, and 12, which is far beyond the usual largest clip size of 5. ··· Danny Pew '' 22:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) clip is due to it using 3 rockets per shot (or at least mine does)Sniper Scyt 00:08, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait, there is one there with "Never ending magazine". And also 800x3 in damage. I'm pretty sure that's a hacked weapon, because Mongol uses it's own unique barrel, it cannot use the helix/spiral barrels that other rocket launchers come with, and thus that is impossible.--R4Z13L 11:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Removed. --Nagamarky 11:32, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I just found a Mongol with an electric element x4 on it earlier today. I can upload a photo if anyone would like for me to. --NewTypeOne 02:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I happened to find a Mongol pretty early in the game, Level 19 and just updated the chart. Also added a screenshot. --Shadowdane 02:12, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I did as well. But I sold it because I was stupid. GnarlyToaster 10:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Description related to while I can't account for the weapon's name off the top of my head, I can think of at least one other place where I've heard "beware the horde!" , blizzard's starcraft, zerg (infected Terran i believe) say it. Skyroskus 07:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty much straight history reference. The Mongol empire was powerful and a bunch of their groups got called Hordes, such as the Golden Horde. --Raisins 04:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :The Horde would be a reference to the Orcs of Warcraft, I think. I believe the phrase is "For the Horde!", however, and I think Raisins is entirely correct. (Correct me if I'm wrong - I haven't touched Warcraft 3 since The Frozen Throne came out.) '···''' Danny Pew '' 'times new roman';" _rte_style="color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';" _rte_attribs=" style=color:#666666;font:100 8pt 'times new roman';">17:08, 8 January 2010 (UTC) ::It's more then just a simple history reference, as the Mongol Empire invaded Russia, and conquered it during winter, and was the only nation to beat the Russians in a Russian Winter. Since Vladof is the "Russian"styled gun maker, it is a two fold history reference. The Mongol Empire had hordes, and "Beware the Horde" is a rather common saying, obviously linked as Raisins said, to the Mongol Empire.DraconisOminious 20:52, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Just reading the latest edits and after cringing at the latest summary, ''"4th of july has more fireworks" (because apparently China, the works largest manufacturer of fireworks, and an intensely populous region, doesn't have a firework-heavy Chinese New Year, or something), I'm left wondering WTF is this nonsense? Why not just stick to Mongols and hordes? :::*The first steppe is a doozy. :::*There's a little Khan in all of us. He forgot to aim away from face. :::*Squeeze trigger to conquer. :::*A bazillion horsepower assault. :::Okay, so there are some cheesy options, but seriously, this weird link of Mongolian horsemen and USA's Independence Day is pretty weak. We can do better. -- WarBlade 09:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Higher version I'm pretty ticked off. What people say about Moxxie's making weapons vanish is true. Anyway, I got really lucky farming New Haven, and found a lvl 48 Mongol with 4x corrosive, did close to 1200 damage. Sadly, it's gone now. So make sure you always back up your character- I'm getting a 360 memory card just because of this. Direction Although this might be unrelated, I noticed that if you shoot a Mongol to the North and South, The shots will spread out in all directions, and if you shoot it East and West, the shots spread out in a strait line. this is just something that I noticed and I thought that it was kind of interesting... Uberorb 02:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yup, added that in already. Nice find. --Nagamarky 09:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :This is probably one of the cooler finds weapon wise. GnarlyToaster 10:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I just finished experimenting with a Molgol modified to fire multiple projectiles simultaneously (makes the patterns easier to see). It appears that the angle of spread changes in direct relation to the direction you are facing. E or W is horizontal, N and S are vertical, and NW, NE, SW, and SE are all diagonal. In fact, if you aim straight up, the angle of spread will always be the same, no matter what direction you turn. 22:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ammo Consumption I have a Mongol on my Siren and noticed that I have to reload relatively often for such a large clip and run out of ammo rather quickly. I also notice that it cannot fire if I have 1 round left in the clip. Is anyone aware the Mongol consuming more than one round per shot? The Mongol uses 3 rockets per shot instead of just one, but you should still be able to fire it with one or two bullets left in the magazine. - Uberorb 02:25, May 18, 2010 (UTC) How come I have a different kind than listed Mine's stats are :Damage : 296 :Accuracy : 89.0 :Fire rate : 1.0 :"Beware the horde" :3.3x Weapon Zoom :+36% Fire rate :9 Magazine capacity :Level requirement : 18 TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 04:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you really not get how the game works yet? The loot system is based on random generation. That means your weapon may, and will likely, have differing stats than the same weapon in someone else's inventory. Materials and weapon level also factor in to what the overal stats are.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:12, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Damage Is the amount of damage listed in the stats dealt by each projectile (the main one + each of the smaller rockets released during flight]? Or is it only the dmg done by the main projectile? Or the total? Thanks. 13:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : each projectile: main + MIRVs 15:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) OK thanks. Ditto for Nidhogg? 15:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : yes, all MIRV weapons with one listed damage value do that 16:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC)